


Their Love

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [34]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Bryce's first night living together. (nsfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love

Lynn lays her legs on top of Bryce's as they feed each other finger food. Taking a sip of wine, Lynn beams at Bryce. Before she can speak, he takes her goblet from her. Turning away from her briefly, he sets it down on the side table. When Bryce faces Lynn again, she sees the desire she feels mirrored in his eyes. He kisses her, gently laying her back on the sofa. Lynn moans feeling his lips on hers, his weight on her. Bryce breaks the kiss, making Lynn whimper. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks, staring into her eyes.

"Please. I ache for you." To make her point, Lynn grabs on to his shirt and pulls him down into a passionate kiss. Lynn pouts when Bryce pulls away from her. Standing up, he offers her his hand. Lynn places her hand on his, and Bryce helps her stand. 

"Before we go any further, I wanted to tell you..." Bryce says between kisses. Lynn looks into his eyes, and sees that he's nervous. "I've never."

"At all? I remember there were a number of girls that would have loved to..." Bryce silences her with a kiss. 

"There was only one girl I ever wanted, and I was prepared to wait for her." Lynn's breathe catches in her throat, her eyes stinging with unshead tears. Cupping her face with his hands, Bryce delicately wipes her stray tears away. "I've always loved you, Lynn. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

"You've been waiting a while." Lynn teases him.

"I would have waited forever." Bryce tenderly kisses down Lynn's neck. She reaches for the buttons on her shirt, but he stops her. "Let me, love." Slowly, he unbuttons her shirt. Slipping his hand under her shirt, Bryce slides it off of Lynn. She shudders as the cool air hits her skin, goosebumps dotting her torso and arms. Bryce plants feather light kisses down her exposed skin, making Lynn gasp each time his lips touch her flesh. She reaches down to get Bryce to stand again. When he does, she unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off it him. Reaching behind her, Lynn removes her breast band. Bryce wraps his arms around Lynn, and they hold one another, reveling in the feel of embracing without a barrier of clothing. Lynn lightly kisses down his neck. She grins at each moan that escapes his lips as she kisses along one of his shoulders.

"Shall we move to the bed?" Lynn smiles when Bryce picks her up, carrying her to the bed. Gently, he lays her down. When he climbs on to the bed, Bryce unlaces Lynn's trousers, Pulling them and her smalls off. Lynn sits up, to undo the laces on his trousers, but he stops her.

"Not yet, love. Let me worship you first." Lynn raises an eyebrow and flashes Bryce an amused look. Laying back down, she crooks her finger, gesturing for him to follow her. Leaning over Lynn, Bryce kisses her hard, leaving her lips tingling. Lynn pants as Bryce kisses his way down her body, whimpering as he traces around each nipple with his tongue while massaging her breasts with his strong hands. When he reaches her belly button, he stares into her eyes, a searing gaze that makes Lynn shudder. While he stares at her, he slowly licks around her belly button. Lynn squirms and giggles.

"That tickles." Bryce smirks, his eyes full of mischief. He licks directly over and around her belly button again, making her giggle a second time. Lynn inhales sharply as Bryce's lips lightly graze her inner thigh. Her belly feels as though it's filled with hot lava as he continues to gently kiss her thighs. Bryce delicately parts her folds, and slowly licks. Lynn's hips move up, and a strangled noise erupts from her throat as he licks around her sensitive nib. She reaches down and runs her fingers through his dark hair. Bryce reaches up, taking her breasts in his hands, massaging them while continuing to lick and gently suck between her folds. Lynn thrashes, her fingers grip his hair as she feels the heat in her core build. "I'm so close. I'm... Oh! Oh yes, Bryce! Oh!" She screams, not caring who hears her. The heat in her spills out as he licks her clean. Lynn tries to catch her breath while Bryce crawls up her body. He lays on top of her, and presses his lips against hers. Lynn can taste her essence on his lips and tongue. Breaking the kiss, Lynn beams at him. "You're very good for someone who hasn't done this before." 

"I'm well read." Bryce replies chuckling.

"Trousers off now." Lynn watches Bryce stand up, pulling his trousers and smalls off as quickly as he can. She feels the warmth build up again as she stares at his fully naked body. Lynn sees a nervous, worried look on Bryce's face for a moment, but it melts away when he gazes into her eyes. "Lay down."

"Have something in mind, love?" Bryce asks as he lays down beside her. Lynn straddles his hips, leaning into to kiss him.

"It's my turn to worship you." Lynn gently runs her fingers over his lean, toned body, following each touch with her lips, making Bryce moan softly each time her lips barely connect with his skin.

"You don't ha..." Bryce groans mid sentence when Lynn rolls her hips against him, her lower lips still damp from his worship of her.

"I know I don't have to, my love." Lynn moves to kneel between Bryce's legs. "I want to." Bryce shivers when Lynn kisses along the joint between his legs and hips. Cupping his package, Lynn slowly licks his shaft, from the base to the crown, keeping her eyes locked with his. Bryce whimpers turn into low moans when Lynn takes him in her mouth. She presses her lips against his shaft, moving her mouth up and down. He grips the sheets as his hips follow her motions.

"Please, I... I want... Not in..." Bryce begs, breathing in short pants and gasps. Lynn grins around him, pulling her mouth off of him, she gives him a last playful lick. Bryce reaches down to pull her up, and pushes her on to her back. He lays on top of her, pinning her onto the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him easier access to her center. Bryce thrusts himself into her. Lynn's breath hitches as she feels him stretching her to accommodate his girth. They push languidly against one another, trying to find a common rhythm. Lynn and Bryce stare into each others' eyes as they make love, Lynn seeing the passion, lust, love she feels reflected in his eyes. Placing her hand on the back of his neck, she pulls him down to kiss him. Moving her hands down his back, Lynn grabs his ass, pushing him deeper into her. Clenching his staff with her walls, she makes Bryce moan into her neck. Their tempo increases as the heat within Lynn feels like it's turned into an inferno. 

"You feel so amazing in me." Lynn says, moaning into Bryce's ear. "You are the only one I want, the only one who will be in me ever. My love, my heart, my whole world." Bryce responds by kisses her passionately. Their thrusts are faster, harder, more erratic. Lynn is dragged over the edge first, shouting his name in ecstasy. After several hard thrusts, Bryce follows her, screaming her name and his love for her. He collapses on her, and she feels his heart beating against her chest. Bryce props himself up on his hands, smiling at Lynn with a look of satisfaction on his face. Lynn beams back at him, pushing herself up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bryce lays down beside Lynn, and lays his arm on her side. "You are the only one I have ever wanted, and will ever want. My soul mate." Exhaustion falls upon Lynn, and she yawns. Bryce changes positions so he's on his back and pulls Lynn closer to him. She rests her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sounds of his breathing and heart beat.


End file.
